


Silver Eyes

by K_E_Madsen



Category: Original Work
Genre: A tiny bit of romance, F/M, Fantasy, this originally started out as a nano novel, young adult fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 01:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10322171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_E_Madsen/pseuds/K_E_Madsen
Summary: Raised by adopted parents, Elwyn discovers a surprising event on her sixteenth birthday that changes her whole world. Wanting to find out who she really is, Elwyn leaves home to go on a adventure.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this novel for 5 years now and I decided to give it a try and post it here. It's going to be slow going posting chapters though.

**Chapter 1. A Foundling Child and Young Elwyn**

The sun rose slowly into the sky, filling the small town with golden light, the sounds of a town awakening rising into the air. Shops began to put out their wares, horses pulling wagons, women heading to the well to draw water for laundry. A soft breeze blew through the town, rustling leaves as they were turning to the shades of fall. A door opened on a small two story house painted white. A slender woman with dark curly brown hair stepped out. She heard the cry of a child and, upon looking down, saw a large basket at her doorstep. Kneeling down, the woman found a note on top of the mass of blankets. _’Take good care of Elwyn’_ the note read in an elegant script.

Confusion flashed in her eyes. She pushed aside the blankets to reveal a baby. The baby opened pale blue eyes and grinned a gummy smile, reaching a tiny hand out to the woman. Standing, the woman picked up the basket and headed back inside the house.

"Kimora, what is that?" a tall man asked; his arms were those of a blacksmith, and his short hair was a pale blonde. 

"Silvijn, I think the gods are finally smiling upon us," she replied. "This is Elwyn."

The man stood over the basket, seeing the baby amidst the blankets. "Kimora - what a beautiful child," he replied reverently, also receiving a gummy smile. "How do you know the baby’s name is Elwyn?"

Kimora handed him the note and picked up the baby. "Elwyn, you are the child we have been praying for," she whispered, her dark green eyes looking down at the baby in her arms.

Silvijn smiled at the sight of his wife looking so lovingly at the child. "I have to get to the forge. Let me know if you need any help with Elwyn," he said kissing her cheek.

"Of course," she said.

Silvijn turned and left, shutting the door behind him.

"Now my little one - you need a bed," Kimora murmured, placing the baby back inside the basket.

Elwyn yawned, stretching tiny hands up into the air, and with a flutter of eyelids, Elwyn fell fast asleep. Carrying the basket close to her chest, Kimora headed into their spare bedroom where a sheet covered a large object. Setting the basket down she pulled the sheet off showing a crib her father had carved for her before his death. Resting a hand on her stomach she remembered the sadness surrounding the crib. ’I thought about selling it, but I’m glad I didn’t pressure Silvijn,’ she thought.

Elwyn stayed asleep while Kimora pulled the crib into their bedroom. After placing some blankets inside to pad the wood, Kimora took Elwyn out of the basket and placed the sleeping baby inside.

Humming a soft tune, Kimora went into the kitchen to prepare breakfast for herself and lunch for Silvijn. The bread dough had finished rising, so she pulled it from the bowl and began kneading it. Once she was done, Kimora went to place it back in the bowl for a second rise, when she heard a loud wail coming from Elwyn. ‘What am I going to do for milk for her?’ Kimora thought, covering the dough with a towel. ‘I do not make any of my own.’

She headed into the bedroom, pulling a tiny Elwyn out of her crib. Tears streamed out of her pale blue eyes, her mouth open in a loud wail. Rocking her gently Kimora tried to figure out what was wrong, but Elwyn wouldn’t stop crying. “Are you hungry Elwyn?” Kimora asked knowing the baby couldn’t answer.

Panic flooded her chest; what did she know about taking care of a child? Her nerves began to fray quickly as time passed. Pacing back and forth, Kimora went through everything she could think of. She checked Elwyn’s diaper; it was dry. She rocked Elwyn, nothing. What was she going to do? ‘I don’t know what to do,’ Kimora thought tears pricking her eyes. There were other women in the town, maybe one of them would be willing to help her.

With Elwyn still crying loudly and waving her tiny fists around, Kimora left the house. She headed towards the well, knowing there would be someone that would help her or at least answer her questions. People stared at her as hurried by, but Kimora ignored them. She wandering around the well panic tight in her chest while Elwyn continued to cry. "Kimora by the gods, a child?" her friend Alani asked seeing Kimora looking so distressed.

"A foundling child, she was left on our doorstep," Kimora replied, panic making her voice shake. "She’s hungry and I don’t know what to do.”

Alani (who had two children of her own) smiled warmly and placed a hand on Kimora’s shoulder. "Come to my house, we’ll get the matter of the little one’s hunger taken care of,” she said.

Kimora followed Alani home, which was a short distance down the main road from the well, with Elwyn still crying with all her might. Alani opened the door to the house and motioned for Kimora to enter. “The little one can wait a moment longer, I want to know where you found her,” Alani said, worry in her voice.

Elwyn continued to scream, but Kimora did as her friend told her. “I went to check the flowers this morning, but when I opened the door Elwyn was in a basket at my doorstep,” Kimora said.

“You don’t think it’s unusual?” Alani asked, glancing at Elwyn who still screamed in Kimora’s arms.

“No, it’s not public knowledge that I can’t conceive, but a few people in town know,” Kimora said brushing her fingers over Elwyn’s forehead. “I believe it’s a sign from the gods.”

Alani sighed heavily worry still reflecting in her eyes. “You won’t give her up will you.”

“No, I won’t ignore a sign from the gods,” Kimora said standing up straight and frowning at her friend. “She’s my daughter.”

“Well then, let’s get this little one fed,” Alani sighed. “Wait here.”

Alani went to another room and came out with a basket holding two glass bottles. “I had these made from the time I was sick when I was nursing my youngest, you can have them,” Alani said. “Time to meet your nursemaid.”

Kimora raised an eyebrow in confusion, but Alani was already out the door. She followed her outside and to a small barn nestled behind the house. There was a strong wooden fence around the small building. Most of the goats were wandering around chewing on the thinly growing grass, and two were standing on a stump trying to push one another off. “Now watch me, I’ll show you how to milk a goat,” Alani said grinning.

Kimora simply stared, the panic returning. “This is my nursemaid?” she questioned.

“Yes, now watch carefully,” Alani said opening the gate.

Two of the goats had fat udders and kids playing around them. Alani went and fetched a metal bucket and another wooden bucket filled with hay and oats. “This distracts her while I milk her, otherwise she’ll just run around,” Alani said.

Kimora watched carefully as Alani milked the goat, chewing on her lower lip. ‘I still doubt I can do this myself,’ she thought.

“There see, not so hard,” Alani said. “Now you try.”

Alani took Elwyn who was still screaming her tiny head off and nudged Kimora over with her shoulder. It was tricky at first, but once Kimora got the hang of it, she finished milking the goat. “Grab the bucket before she kicks it over,” Alani instructed while Elwyn smacked at her face. “Strong one aren’t you?”

‘She’s not fazed by anything,’ Kimora thought and picked up the bucket.

Alani turned and headed back into the house with Kimora trailing behind her the bucket of milk in one hand.

Once they were back in the house, Alani explained how to pour the milk into the bottles and seal the stomach lining lid on, then handed Elwyn back to Kimora. “She’ll latch on right away,” Alani said. "Make sure you keep her head up and not let any air bubbles go through."

Kimora’s hands shook as she held the bottle up to the crying child’s lips. Elwyn stopped mid-cry and latched on hungrily, suckling the milk out of the bottle. Her panic drained away as she watched the baby drink. “See it’s not so hard. What are you going to tell the other villagers? Elwyn looks to be at least six months old, hard to say you birthed her,” Alani asked.

“I don’t know,” Kimora whispered. “The old stories we heard as children aren’t really believed are they?”

“About foundling children being fairies or imps? Nonsense,” Alani said with a smile. “Oakbridge hasn’t even had a centaur visit in almost a hundred years, most of the town folk barely believe they exist.”

“Do you think they do?” Kimora asked.

“Of course, Mama saw one when she was a child,” Alani said.

Elwyn was almost finished with the bottle, her eyes beginning to droop. “Make sure to burp her now that she’s done,” Alani instructed.

Kimora carefully set down the bottle and burped Elwyn. She was surprised when wetness began to seep into her shoulder. “Wear a rag when you burp her,” Alani said, her lips twitching.

“Do you really think I can take care of her?” Kimora asked settling Elwyn into her arms.

“Every mother asks that question; you’ll do fine,” Alani said. “I’m giving you the goat you milked and her kid so you don’t have to come over every time Elwyn is hungry, which will be often.”

“You-you can’t just give me two goats!” Kimora protested. “Both of them are worth at least twenty silver coins.”

“I’m your friend, call this a baby gift,” Alani said. “I insist and…”

Alani was cut off by the door being wrenched open and a little girl no more than four race in her eyes watery with tears. “Mama, Mama, Astrea took my doll!” she yelled.

"Lilia calm down you’ll wake up the baby!" Alani admonished.

"What baby Mama?" Lilia asked.

“This is Elwyn," Kimora replied with a smile, holding Elwyn a little lower so Lilia could see her.

Another girl older than Lilia hurried into the house holding a faded cloth doll in one hand. "I didn’t take her doll Mama, Lilia gave her to me," the girl protested.

"Did not Astrea," Lilia retorted a frown wrinkling her button of a nose. "You took her."

"Astrea did she really give you her doll?” Alani asked giving the older girl a look, one that Kimora remembered her Mama giving her.

“No Mama,” Astrea sighed and looked at her bare feet.

“Then give it back to your sister,” Alani said.

Astrea tossed the doll back to Lilia, who grabbed onto her and hugged her tight. “Thank you Mama,” Lilia cried.

“Both of you upstairs, I want those grubby faces clean and your rooms neatened before lunch,” Astrea said.

“Yes Mama,” the two girls chorused and hurried up the small staircase near the back wall of the house.

Alani sighed and made a face. “Back to our conversation, I’ll have Lilia bring over the goats later,” she said.

“No, Silvijn can come fetch them when he’s done with his work. I can’t thank you enough,” Kimora said. “I don’t know what I would’ve done without your guidance.”

“What are friends for? If you have any questions you can come to me,” Alani said.

“Thank you,” Kimora said. “I should get back to the house; I still have bread to finish baking and later I’ll get to practice milking a goat.”

“Take care,” Alani said. “Don’t forget these.”

She handed Kimora the basket with the bottles and Kimora headed back to the house holding the basket in the crook of her elbow.

Silvijn was waiting for them, pacing back and forth a little in the kitchen. “There you are Kimora - I was worried. How is Elwyn?" he asked.

"Fine, she was hungry, but I didn’t know what to do. I went to the well to see if anyone could help me,” Kimora replied going to set Elwyn in her crib. “Alani was kind enough to help me. She’s giving us goats to provide milk for Elwyn.”

Silvjin’s eyes widened and he shook his head. “Did you offer her money to pay for them?” he asked.

“I tried, but she refused. She said to call it a baby gift,” Kimora said.

“Of course she refused. I’ll make sure to help with the harvest this fall and go over any metal on their property in return,” Silvijn said.

"Would you mind going and fetching the goats later?" Kimora asked. "I told Alani that you would."

"Of course my dear, I was just coming to check on you two. Irid brought in one of his draft horses to be re-shod and I have get back so I can finish,” Silvijn replied. “I found my lunch you made for me. Thank you, dearest.”

Kimora smiled and kissed her husband goodbye. She checked on Elwyn, watching the baby sleep, a soft smile on her lips.

+++

_Eleven years later…_

"Mama, Mama!" Elwyn’s childish voice called from outside.

Kimora left the bread she was kneading and headed out of the house. "What is it Elwyn?" she asked seeing her daughter run up to her.

The girl was dressed in a boy’s breeches, shirt, and vest instead of the gown her Mama wore. In one hand was a blacksmith’s hammer and a light coating of coal dust was sprinkled on her clothes. Her Papa allowed the child to run around in boy’s clothes, even if her Mama frowned upon it. Elwyn was also learning swordplay, much to her Mama’s dislike.

"Flint tried to kiss me, he has gross boy cooties," Elwyn cried wrapping her short arms around her Mama’s waist.

"Elwyn you are a very pretty girl, lots of boys will start liking you," Kimora replied.

"But I’m only eleven Mama, I’d rather play with boys then kiss them," she replied wrinkling her button nose.

"Do you want to help me bake bread?" she asked with a warm smile.

Elwyn nodded letting go of her Mama’s waist. "Go wash your hands first. I don’t want coal dust on the dough. I need help kneading the first batch.”

"Okay Mama," Elwyn replied skipping after her Mama into the house.

After Elwyn washed her hands and face, Kimora had her daughter stand on a stool as she kneaded her own small loaf of bread. “You’re doing very well,” Kimora complimented.

Elwyn’s cheeks were pink as she worked, pushing her small hands into the dough. “What do I do when I’m done Mama?” Elwyn asked.

“Form it into a loaf, then we have to let it rise again. Once it’s risen, then we can brush the top with butter and put it in the oven,” Kimora said.

“Goodie!” Elwyn said grabbing her dough.

Placing it next to her Mama’s perfectly formed loaves of bread, she formed it until it looked like her Mama’s. “Do you want to make another one?” Kimora asked.

Elwyn nodded clambering back on her stool. Kimora set another ball of dough in front of her daughter. “You need more flour,” Kimora said.

“I’ll get it!” Elwyn said excited.

The young girl raced towards the cupboard where the flour was kept and picked up the large bag of flour. “Careful Elwyn!” Kimora called seeing her daughter struggle.

“I-I have it,” Elwyn protested as she tried to climb on her stool.

Kimora tried to catch her, but both of them landed on the floor, flour spilling everywhere. “Mama, I’m so sorry!” Elwyn cried, tears already rolling down her flour-covered cheeks.

Kimora pulled her daughter into her arms and rocked her gently. “It’s alright, let’s get both of us cleaned up first,” Kimora said.

As Kimora went to the sink to wet a washcloth, the front door opened. "Kimora, Elwyn I’m home," Silvijn called out as he entered the house.

"Papa!" Elwyn cried running to give her Papa a hug.

"Well look at you my little flour girl," he said.

"I accidentally dropped the bag of flour.”

"We were making bread," Kimora said

"I see you have some flour on yourself, dearest," Silvijn said walking over to his wife and kissing her cheek.

"Ew! Papa kisses are gross," Elwyn said. "Papa come see the bread I’m making."

Silvijn went over to where she was kneading her own small loaf. "I already made one, and Mama said I could make another," she replied puffing out her small chest with pride.

"I bet they’ll be delicious once they’re baked," he replied. "When they’re done, we should make some sandwiches out of them.”

"Yay!" Elwyn replied with a grin on her young face.

"You two go wash up; I need to start preparing dinner. You can change clothes after dinner," Kimora said. "After you clean up, Elwyn, would you go feed the goats please.”

"Yes Mama," Elwyn replied skipping over to the sink to wash her face and arms.

Once she was finished, Elwyn went out the door to the backyard where the goats lived. They had a sturdy wooden fenced in area with a small lean at the back. She dipped a small wooden bucket into the grain bin by their fence and opened the gate. All the goats flocked around Elwyn who giggled and grabbed handfuls of grain. They lipped it out of her outstretched hands, one of the kids butting her in the hip. “Be patient,” she ordered.

Wiping her hands off, Elwyn poured the bucket of grain into their feed trough and checked their water. She wasn’t old enough to fork hay into their pen yet, so Elwyn went and shut the gate securing the latch and headed back into the house.

"Mama I’m done," she said.

"Thank you Elwyn - dinner will be ready soon. Set the table please after you wash your hands,” Kimora said.

Her Mama was always making Elwyn wash her hands, but it would do no good to grumble, so Elwyn did as she was told, then went to set the table. She pulled out the bowls first, then the spoons, and finally the napkins. She set them neatly in front of each chair. "Could you please go fetch your Papa so we can eat? He’s upstairs.”

Elwyn ran up the stairs to her parents’ room. "Papa dinner’s ready," she called knocking on the door.

Her Papa’s head peeked out. "I’ll be down in a minute sweet pea," he replied.

"Okay Papa," Elwyn replied skipping back downstairs. "He said he’d be down in a minute Mama."

"Good, go get seated at the table." Kimora said holding a steaming bowl of stew.

Silvijn came downstairs and sat at the table. "Smells good Kimora," he said.

“The bread is almost done rising, I’ll put it in the oven after dinner,” Kimora replied. “If you want we can sell the loaves you made in the market tomorrow.”

"Can I come with you tomorrow Mama?" Elwyn asked.

"Of course as long as you promise to behave and help me," Kimora said.

"Thank you Mama," she said as her Mama gave her some stew and a piece of bread.

The small but happy family ate their supper in peace.

+++

The next day was bright and sunny, the sky cloudless. The market was busy and crowded. Many people walked around the different sized stalls buying wares. Kimora headed towards her small stall, Elwyn following behind dressed this time in a dark brown gown.

"Careful with that basket Elwyn, we can’t sell bruised apples," Kimora warned, watching her daughter carry a basket of apples.

"Yes Mama," Elwyn replied slowing her pace down the apples settling in their place.

"Morning Kimora, Elwyn," a tall dark haired woman said with a smile on her face.

"Good morning Alani," Kimora replied with a smile.

"Market day for you two?" Alani said.

"I made bread to sell, Madame Alani," Elwyn piped up with a smile.

“Wonderful! I will have to buy some if you made it Elwyn," she replied.

Elwyn beamed as the three of them walked to the stall. She helped her Mama set up and stood proudly behind the counter. It was a busy day with many of the farmers who lived further out coming out for the market. "Miss how much for three apples?" an older man asked Elwyn.

Her Mama was busy helping another customer, so she carefully calculated out the price. "Five coppers sir," she replied.

“You are a smart girl, I’ll take three apples please," the man said a twinkle in his dark blue eyes.

"Mama says that too," Elwyn replied handing him his apples and taking the coins he gave her.

The man laughed. "I bet you make her proud. Have a nice day Miss."

Elwyn smiled and put the coins in a small purse she was allowed to hold. "Hi Elwyn," her friend Lilia said coming up to the stall.

"Hi Lilia, I’m helping my Mama sell apples," Elwyn said with pride.

Even though Lilia was four years older than her they were the best of friends. "I heard that Flint tried to kiss you and you ran away," she said. "He really likes you."

Elwyn made a face wrinkling her nose. "Boys are icky and have cooties," Elwyn replied. "We used to go fishing all the time, now he just blushes and stutters."

"It’s because he likes you," Lilia said. "He has a cute older brother too."

"You think boys are cute?" Elwyn said disdain clear in her voice.

"Elwyn you are never going to find a husband with that attitude," Lilia replied with a sigh.

"I don’t want to find a husband," Elwyn explained, "I want to have adventures and fight dragons and ruffians. Papa is teaching me swordplay."

"And you really like that?" Lilia asked.

"Of course, he says I’m a natural," Elwyn said with a grin.

Lilia sighed, knowing her friend would never be feminine like her. "Lilia there you are, I need you to watch Dominic," Lilia’s older sister Astrea said. "I need a few minutes peace and he adores you."

Lilia nodded taking her baby nephew in her arms. "Aunt Lilia will take good care of you," Lilia said a soft loving look in her eyes.

"He’s so cute," Elwyn said watching as Dominic waved his tiny arms about.

"I can’t wait to get married and have children of my own," Lilia sighed. "When I get married you are going to be in my wedding."

"Are you going to make me wear a dress in your wedding? You know how much I don’t like to wear dresses,” Elwyn said making a face at the gown she was currently wearing.

"Even if it’s for your best friend?" Lilia asked pouting out her lips and sniffling.

"Very well I’ll wear a dress to your wedding," Elwyn replied.

"Promise?"

"Promise," Elwyn replied.

"Hello Lilia. Nice to see you," Kimora said after she finished helping the customer.

"Hello Madame Norwood. Nice to see you too," Lilia replied when Dominic began to cry. "I need to go find my sister, he might be hungry."

"If you see your Mother let her know I saved a loaf of bread for her," Kimora said.

"Of course Madame Norwood, bye Elwyn," Lilia said carrying the wailing child away.

The day passed by quickly, and the market began to slow as people headed home. Kimora began taking down her stall. "Elwyn will you go deliver the bread to Alani for me please," she said handing her a loaf in a basket.

"Of course Mama," Elwyn said.

"Don’t dawdle either, I want you home after you deliver the bread,” Kimora said.

“Yes Mama,” Elwyn said and ran off towards Alani’s home.

Her best friend’s house was only a five-minute run from the market. The house was painted a pale blue, with white shutters, and a large porch with waving fields of wheat behind it. Elwyn climbed the stairs onto the porch and saw Astrea sitting on a bench shucking green beans. Dominic was asleep in a sling that was strapped around her chest. "Hello Elwyn what brings you here?" she asked.

"Mama told me to bring the bread over for your mother," Elwyn replied setting the basket on the porch.

"Well that was nice of her," Astrea said. "Dominic is taking a nap, thankfully. He usually settles down after he eats.”

"Mama said not to dawdle. Tell Lilia I said hello," Elwyn said.

"I will, take care now," Astrea said and waved as Elwyn headed towards home.

Villagers waved at Elwyn as she ran down the road to the small white house at the end. She went to straight to the kitchen. "Hey, sweet pea. Ready for dinner?" Silvijn said when he saw Elwyn come inside.

"I’m hungry Papa," Elwyn replied giving him a hug.

"Was Alani home?" Kimora asked.

"No, but Astrea was and I left the bread with her," Elwyn replied sitting down at the table.

"Good, it’s nice of her mother to help take care of the baby," Kimora said as she and her husband sat down for lunch.

"Mama, do I really have to get married and have children?" Elwyn asked as she munched on a piece of bread.

"Just wait till you find a nice boy first," she replied glancing at her husband.

"He has to be smart and good with his hands." Silvijn agreed nodding his head.

Elwyn rolled her eyes. "I don’t even like boys," she said and sighed. “I want to go on adventures and fight off bad guys with my sword.”

“I’m sure you will sweet pea,” Silvijn said. “Merle could use some exercise too, why don’t you go riding after dinner.”

“Silvijn! You know how I feel about her riding that horse,” Kimora retorted. “He’s much too big for her.”

“He would never harm Elwyn,” Silvijn replied. “He’s as gentle as a lamb with her.”

“Please Mama, I haven’t gotten to ride him in two days,” Elwyn protested. “I helped you today and yesterday.”

“Very well, but be careful,” Kimora replied with a sigh.

She knew that once her daughter and her husband agreed on something they would just wear her down until she agreed. Elwyn wasn’t growing up to be a normal little girl. It didn’t help that Silvijn took her to his forge when she was only four years old. When Kimora found out, she was furious. Silvijn reassured her that Elwyn was safe. He showed Kimora her sleeping daughter. Touches of coal dust still coated her skin, even after washing and she clutched a hammer in one tiny fist. A small smile graced Elwyn’s features and she sighed in her sleep pulling the hammer closer. Silvijn explained he wanted someone to pass down his skills. Knowing his past, she agreed.

“Can I be excused?” Elwyn said breaking Kimora from her thoughts.

“Yes you ‘may’ be excused Elwyn,” Kimora replied with a sigh. “I’ll start hot water for a bath when you return.”

Elwyn wrinkled her button of a nose at the idea of a bath. “Yes Mama,” Elwyn said.

The small figure of her daughter ran out of the house heading towards Merle’s stable. Silvijn had built a horse barn when he bought Merle as a foal. He stuck his head out of the stall and whinnied softly. “Merle - ready for a ride?” Elwyn asked handing him an apple she snuck out of the house.

He munched on it as she carefully pulled her small saddle onto his back. She had to use a stool, since Merle was a tall horse. He waited patiently for his small rider to tighten the girth and put on his halter. Merle allowed himself to be lead by his reins, walking behind the girl like a large dog. With practiced ease Elwyn vaulted into the saddle. Her Papa had taught her the trick so she didn’t need a mounting block. Settling into the saddle Elwyn steered her horse out into the forest that backed their house. It was a perfect day for riding and Elwyn knew it. The forest was cool, the large crowns of trees curling overhead shading their path. As Merle lazily walked among the trees, Elwyn daydreamed.

She was a fierce knight for the King battling against raiders and ruffians. Her Papa promised a real sword when she turned fourteen and Elwyn impatiently waited until the time came when he would forge it. For now, she used a wooden sword, heavy in her small hands. Merle and Elwyn came upon a small clearing and Elwyn could see that the sun was lower in the sky. Turning her horse, she headed back home, still dreaming of swordfights and adventure.


End file.
